


A Chrisley and Me

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Chrisley Knows Best, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Nifty.org
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A thirteen year old boy happens to live next door to the Chrisley famly. One day he findsout that the Chrisley famly is filming a TV show and this is a big probom for him. The reasonwhy is simple. He has a crush on one of the Chirsley males, but who? Will the two of them finda way to advoid the cameras and have their own kind of fun? Only one way to find out.





	A Chrisley and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to the USA's show Mr. Chrisley Knows Best and I don't know anyone who works for the show in any way
> 
> I came up with this story once I saw the trailer for the USA's TV show Chirsley Knows Best.  
> At first I thaught this was just a comndy like the ABC's show Modern Family and it was all  
> actors. Then it turnds out to be a real familey when I went on IMDb to do a story about one of the Chrisley males. I also wanted to be the first to use the Chriley famly. So it looks like I am for this site too. 
> 
> Also there maybe mistakes in here about the family goven they are now on there 4th season or somthing as I wrote this before the first season started. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the story.

As I was swimming in my pool I could hear Mr. Chrisley, and yes that Chrisley. As I was hearing him I was waiting for one of his family members to talk but nothing. I thought Mr. Chrisley was well crazy for talking to himself. Once I was out of the pool I then heard Mr. Chrisley talking again so I again waited for Mrs. Chrisley or her kids to respond back but nothing. So I walked to the privacy fence and looked throw a hole I made into it. Yah ok I'm a perv. So as I was looking I saw Mr. Chisley talking and I soon seen a man holding a camera. To me it looked like the Chisley family was making a documentary or maybe a movie. If it was a documentary it was Like the Modern Family TV show. But this is a real family. I for one would hate having cameras following me all over. I don't think I would have any privet time. I know all the Chisley's names. Mostly because they been my neighbors for long as I can remember. 

Todd and Julie are husband and wife and their five kids names are Kyle, Lindsie ,Chase, Savannah, and Grayson. My favorite Chisley family member is without a doubt Grayson. He is so cute and I just love his personality. I believe he is only ten years old or eleven. As for myself I am thirteen. I have babysit him once when his sitter was sick and before there where cameras around. I did not do nothing sexual with him or even close to it, but I so wanted to. However I did not want to scare him off also I did not want him to tattle on me if I did anything with him. I don't know if he would or wouldn't but I did not want to take that risk. I would want him to take the first move. I know it sounds dumb to wait for something that just might not happen.

When I was watching him we just did normal stuff like watched TV and played video games. As I was watching him I never seen Grayson naked but I did see him in his undies once. When I did not babysat him I have seen him in his speedos hundreds of times but that was before the cameras. I bet he would be wearing normal trunks and boxers just because of the cameras. I just hope I get to spend another day with Grayson even if it would be the last, but I hope it won't be even if there's cameras around. I soon got board of looking throw the fence as I doubt Grayson will come out and I was debating if I should go back in the pool or just go inside. As I was walking back to the pool I forgot I could see Grayson's room from my own bedroom window. So that being said I decided to go inside. 

Once I was inside I quickly went upstairs. Luckily no one was home. Once there I went to my window. Luckily my blinds where down as I did not want to get caught by Grayson. After all there also might be a camera guy there too. As I looked on I did not see no camera man but I did see Grayson dancing around. Man I love this kid. To bad he was not in his underwear. His dancing soon stopped when Mr. Chisley came in. Mr. Chisley just looked at Grayson and shook his head then it looked like he turned off the music and said something. This made Grayson put his head down as Mr. Chisley still was talking to him. Whatever he said to him it looked like it made Grayson sad. Well from where I am at anyways. I wish I could just go over there and make him feel better. Why douse his father have to be an ass. Mr. Chisley always thinks he knows best. 

I for one don't think he does. What's wrong about Grayson dancing? If I was babysitting him again I would not yell at him I would join him. Once Mr. Chisley left Grayson was soon right behind him. Once he left I went to put some cloths on and thought about riding my bike somewhere. Once I was in the front yard on my bike I saw Mr. Chisley pulling out of the driveway with Grayson. Grayson smiled at me and waved. I waved back and as for Mr. Chisley he just nodded and they drove off. I don't know where they are off to but I bet Mr. Chisley is going to buy something for himself. As I was riding my bike I decided to head for the mall to see if any new movies and games came out. I only had a few bucks on me but I'm no one to ask for money. Instead I earn my money by bring a touter for younger kids like Grayson's age, however it's summer break and no one needs a touter in the summer.

I wish I was Grayson's touter but he douse not need one. I was soon at the mall and locking up my bike. The sun was getting hotter and I quickly made my way inside. After a while I saw Mr. Chisley and Grayson but they where not alone as the camera crew was there. I just walked behind the camera men as I did not want to be on camera. Later on that day in the mall I was in the washroom and soon Grayson soon showed up. We smiled and I was tempted to take a peek but I backed out. As I was washing my hands Grayson spoke.

"This is the only true privacy I can get. I can't stand having cameras following me and its only day one. We will be on camera for like for the whole summer. I wish I could just hide from them somehow." 

"That stinks man. I would hate that too. I wish I could help." 

"Thanks. I hope you could watch me again. Your funnier then the Nannie. Maybe I could come over one day or everyday just to hide from the cameras. Ha ha" 

"That would be cool but you should tell your mom this." 

"Yah but if my dad finds out he would be mad at me. You know how he is."

"Yah." 

Before Grayson left he said something that made me smile. 

"I wish you were my brother." 

"Me to."

It has been a week since I saw Grayson. After not seeing him for a while I wondered if the Chisley family went somewhere for the week. I was not pacing back and forth and waiting for Grayson to come back. That would look odd to my patients, but instead I did what I normally do and that is play video games, swim in my pool, ride my bike, go to the mall, hang with friends. You get the idea. So one day I came back from my bike ride and I saw Grayson get out of the car. I smiled and waved at him and he did the same back. Then Mr. Chisley came up to me. 

"It came to my attention that my youngest son Grayson likes you for some reason and enjoyed his time with you when you watched him when our nannie was sick. I don't know why he don't look up to his bigger brother Chase like he should, but instead he looks up to you. You are a smart kid what I can tell and if I'm mistaken since you are an only child you treat my son like he was your little brother. I find it odd that Chase just douse not pay any attention to him but yet again he is older. I believe he is older then you by what five years and he is older than Grayson by almost ten years. So in a way you are closer to Grayson's age then Chase is. That being said I don't mind you hanging around him. You would be a good influence on him. In fact I need you to watch him tonight at your house. As we are having a dinner party for the adults. your parents are invited as well and to let you know you don't have to worry about the camera crew being at your house, as they will be filming the dinner party for my show called Chisley Knows Best. He will be at your house around six. One more thing Grayson can act like Henry Flint at some times. Well good day." 

Why did Mr. Chisley take that long just for me to watch him and who is Henry Flint? The good news is I be watching Grayson and even better news it will be just him and me as my parents will be at the dinner party. I could not wait to be the two of us. Now the question is what I'm I going to do for the next two hours? It was soon six and I was ready to have fun with Grayson. I also found out that Henry Flint is a comic artist. I did not know that as I dont read any comics. The doorbell rang and once I opened the door there was Grayson. I let him in and I closed the door right behind him. He looked around as this was the first time he has been in my house. In fact this was the first time he was even at my house. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank god there is no cameras."

"I know right even if one shows up I'm not letting them in my house. So what do you want to do?" 

"Um do you have a hot tub?"

"Yes you want to go in it?"

"Yes." 

"Well ok but you have no trunks" 

"I just wear my undies or better yet ill just go naked."

I smiled at that idea. 

"Naked it is then." 

This will be the first time I will see Grayson naked. We were soon at the hot tub and where getting close of being naked all we had on was one piece of clothing left. With one quick pull I got to see Grayson's dick. I tried my best not to get a Bonner but I did. Grayson smiled and pulled my boxers down.

"Don't worry I seen Chase with a bonnier like every day. I even saw him play with it a few times without him knowing. Can I touch yours?"

All I could do was smile and nod. His hand soon grabbed hold of my dick and I loved the feeling of his hand on my dick. His hand started to move and soon he was jacking me off. I started to moan and he went faster. 

"Don't tell no one but me and my friends play with each other like this every time we get a chance to. You can touch me if you want."

I did not need to be told twice as my hand went for his little dick. As I was rubbing him he too became hard. He soon stopped jacking me off and went on his knees and just started to suck me. He did not use his teeth and that tells this was not his first dick in his mouth. I soon made us lay down on the tile floor and I managed us to get into a sixty nine. As he was on top of me I sucked and squeezed his nice bubble butt. I soon had that feeling and I told him I was about to shoot something out of my dick but he kept on sucking me until we both had our cum. Grayson caught me off guard as he swallowed my cum.

Once it was all over he told me he liked my cum better than his friend's brother's. that's not all he told me he liked his ass being licked and he stuck a fat marker up his ass almost every day. Luckily he told me he never had butt sex yet. We were soon in the hot tub and he sat on my lap. I rubbed his chest and I had my very first kiss. After the hot tub we stood naked and played video games. A month later Grayson lost his cherry to me and I lost mine from him. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think of it. Also I may add more to it if I get some people liking it and want me to. If not thats ok. If it dose happen it would be some time though. 
> 
> Anyways feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
